


ForKadiOnly 2018: Reveals

by forkadionly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fic Exchange, Forkadionly Reveals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkadionly/pseuds/forkadionly
Summary: until next round!





	ForKadiOnly 2018: Reveals

Reveals is here and we're glad you all made it 'til the finish line! Did you guys enjoyed Round 2? Yeah? Scream it at the top of your lungs! But scream to the writers later once you found out who wrote these lovely and beautiful fics.

But before everything else, here are the mods for their messages.

 

 

> **Mod A:** Let me just briefly take this opportunity to thank everyone who gave love to FKO 2018. To our lovely writers, please know that you rightfully deserved the spot in the exchange! It wouldn’t have been a success without you guys. All your hardwork and efforts are very much appreciated <3 To the readers, thank you for continuously sending love and praises to the fics that you liked! You don’t know how much your feedback matters <3 See you next year, yeah? ;)
> 
> **Mod C:**  Writers, you all did great. Thank you for accepting our invites and we're happy to have you all this round. Thank you for your wonderful cooperation and dedication to make this exchange a success. I love the attitude you guys have and that is just one reason why you all deserve the love and spotlight. You are all amazing and we hope to see you guys again next round and you better watch out for Round 3 it's going to be hunger games style (lmao). Again, you are all great. Please do remember always that you are all good enough. Stay humble always and keep loving kaisoo!
> 
> **Mod Q:** Hi everyone! So the Round 2 of FKO is finally done. Honestly, we weren't planning for a Round 2 for this exchange, but then we realized, it would be sad not to have a fic fest/exchange to look forward to for the KAISOO days, so we all decided to get on with it. As we are all busy adults, we mods have decided to change the rules for this round, and although we have received a lot more criticisms this time, I would still like to thank everyone for still supporting us all the way! To my co-mods, thank you guys for (patiently and calmly) handling almost everything. Love you both! To the writers, thank you so much for accepting and writing despite your busy schedules, this exchange wouldn't be successful without your perseverance to finish the great fics you have written. And lastly, to the readers, thank you so much for supporting us and leaving comments/kudos for our dear writers! I personally want to thank you guys too for liking the calligraphy/moodboards we made. So, until we all meet again, please never stop loving our royal ship! 

 

 

 

 

Now, without further ado, let's head straight to reveals! 

 

 

 

  * (for jongdaesang) [Ghost of You](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fko_2018/works/13310022) | M | 59k | by  **[kristhaswaggerdaddy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kristhaswaggerdaddy/gifts)**                         



_In the future, the line between human and machine is disappearing._ _Hanka Robotics, funded by the government, is developing a military operative that will blur the line further. Thus, Kyungsoo enters the yakuza world as EXO’s Major, with no idea what humans are truly capable of._

 

  * (for kimdyokai) [i know now (we were meant to be)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fko_2018/works/13351356) | M | 18k | by  **[khrysallis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/khrysallis/gifts)  **



_Fate must be playing a cruel joke on him. Otherwise Kyungsoo really shouldn't have been assigned a bodyguard who happens to be his ex-boyfriend._

 

  * (for indigomini) [Lawyer Up (My Ass)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fko_2018/works/13310958) | E | 11,7k | by  **[At1stsight (at1stsoo)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/gifts) **



_Kyungsoo suffers through his internship at a law firm, doing grunt work and participating in ludicrous team challenges dreamed up by the intern managers Jongdae and Baekhyun. The one bright spot: Mr. Kim, a partner at the firm who is incredibly dreamy but totally out-of-reach. (Or so Soo thinks.)_

 

  * (for kristhaswaggerdaddy) [Cafe Eau Laid](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fko_2018/works/13320159) | E | 8,1k | by  **[indigomini](http://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomini/gifts)**



_Jongin's got a crush on this guy who comes into the coffee shop. Only problem is, this omega has a boyfriend. (Alternatively, maybe Jongin assumes too much.)_

 

  * (for flowergirl) [Baby (Shower You With My Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fko_2018/works/13349637) | M | 3,6k | by  **[ailisa](http://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ailisa)**



_In which Jongin just wants for Monggu, Jjangah, Jjangu, Meokmul and Hoochoo to have another sibling._

 

  * (for babychocosoo) [Visions & Decisions](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fko_2018/works/13341888) | E | 25,1k | by  **[bookishvice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishvice/pseuds/bookishvice)**



_A human clairvoyant has Seen his future husband in a vision...yet Kyungsoo didn't see the part where Jongin is a famous werewolf superstar beyond the human realm._

 

  * (for satagirl18) [My Kind of Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fko_2018/works/13338603) | T | 9,1k | by **[babychocosoo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/babychocosoo/gifts) **



_Kyungsoo gets asked out by the Head of Aphrodite House......but why?_

 

  * (for hokaidos) [kiss me once, kiss me twice (kiss me once again)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fko_2018/works/13340967) | T | 27k | by  **[jongdaesang (d10smessi)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/gifts) **



_jongin promises flowers and satin, chiffon and organza, dreams spun out of threads from years of love and friendship._

_or; jongin is a designer and kyungsoo is his long lost muse._

 

  * (for sengen35)[Torpe](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fko_2018/works/13335198)  | 11,1k | by  **[pandacakes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jeggnog/gifts)**



_Jongin is only Kyungsoo's best friend, but he secretly wants to be someone more._

 

  * (for ailisa) [falling is never easy](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fko_2018/works/13333362) | T | 4,3k | by  **[sengen35](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/gifts)**



_jongin has no one to take care of his bruises.. until his neighbor comes in and treats his heart._

 

  * (for pandacakes)[Life's a Beach, Enjoy the Waves](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fko_2018/works/13330773) | T | 21,6k | by  **[flower_girl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_girl/gifts)**



_Jongin and Kyungsoo end up on a tropical island due to the meddling behavior of their family and friends._

_Both of them have no idea what’s going on but hey, at least their kids are enjoying it._

 

  * (for khrysallis) [baby, you make me crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fko_2018/works/13323075) | G | 12,9k | by **[hokaidos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hokaidos/gifts)**



_Kyungsoo discovers that the cool soccer team captain Kai is hiding a very dark secret from the rest of the school._

 

  * (for At1stsight) [Take Me (to the Deep End)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fko_2018/works/13322076) | E | 6k| by  **[Setty94](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/gifts)**



_Jongin is an awkward starfish that desperately wants to date his fellow teammate on the swim team._

 

  * (for Setty94)[REM](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fko_2018/works/13315053) | M |18,3k | by  **[hikariisjaejj](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hikariisjaejj/gifts) **



_Everywhere Jongin goes, there seems to be a Kyungsoo... Like a repeated sequence, event after event there is a Kyungsoo._

_Someone who he feels like he has known for a very long time now. However, Jongin will soon unravel the mystery of him; whether he wants to or not._

 

  * [Storm in a Teacup](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fko_2018/works/13287654) | M | 44,4k | by  **[zerrin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zerrin/gifts)**



_Ever since supernatural creatures gained access to earth, humans are provided with their personal Guardians to protect them from all sorts of monsters._

_Jongin is a vampire and is put in charge of Do Kyungsoo’s protection._

_But see, Kyungsoo really doesn’t want to be protected. He also has a passionate dislike for vampires. It’s less-than-ideal._

 

  * (for zerrin) [Soul On The Run](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fko_2018/works/13285413) | T | 22,9k | by  **[kimdyokai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdyokai/gifts)**



_Jongin's world is completely shaken when he meets Kyungsoo, a stranger from another planet who’s come to Earth in search of his soulmate._

 

  * (for everyone)[Stay Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fko_2018/works/13263669) | M | 31,4k | by  **[greensooshi](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/650557)**



_A disruption in Jongin’s usually mundane life comes in the form of a strange boy who begs to stay at his place._

_Little does he know the entire nation is searching for the said boy._

 

  * (for hikariisjaejj) [Break a Leg](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fko_2018/works/13193229) | E | 19,7k | by  **[satagirl18](http://archiveofourown.org/users/satagirl18/gifts)**



_He is broke, his best friend is an idiot and college isn't the only pain in his ass. He doesn't know what a Macbeth is and he certainly doesn't like berets._  
_The things people do for extra credits._

 

 

 

 

 

\- **So are your guesses correct?** -

**  
**  
**WRITERS** , feel free to respond to your awesome readers who left comments on your fics and Y E S you can now cross-post your stories on your platforms! We will also welcome your tweets promoting your accounts whether it's on lj, ao3 or aff so READERS will be able to read your other works~   
  
**READERS,** keep commenting and leaving kudos on our fics! reveals might be here now, but you can all still leave comments on the fics!! shower them with more!! the more the comments the more it will make these awesome writers happy! oooooohhh and kudos too!  
  
**Also,**  this will be a great time to be friends with everyone so, we now have to say goodbye and probably, look forward to Round 3? Do you even want Round 3? Round 3 with a twist?  Anyway, have fun spazzing and enjoy the day! 

**Author's Note:**

> ROUND 3 SOON.


End file.
